A night to remember
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Gazel slips and dislocats her shoulder, Burn, Aphrodi and Aphrodi's mother Airi take her to hospital. Random crap from my mind xD


**Alrighty then, here's another story by your's truly ****(^-^*)/ ****, it came to me after watching Big Bang Theory xD**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was around 8 o'clock at night in Korea, at Aphrodi's house Burn and Aphrodi sat on couch in the living room watching the anime Beelzebub.

"Why the hell don't they dress Baby Beel?" Burn said bored. "Don't you find it kinda disturbing having a naked baby on your shoulder 24/7?"

"He doesn't like wearing clothes Nagumo, I've told you that before." Aphrodi sighed, resting his head on the palm of his head.

"Okay fine. But what's with that Shimokawa guy? He always says "Good Night" even in the day time."

"That's because "Good Night" is his catch phrase Nagumo."

"Oh. Well that makes sen-"

"BURN! APHRODI!"

The two boys quickly turn their heads to the stairs when they heard that shriek, was that-?

"Hey wasn't that Suzu-chan!? She sounds hurt!" Aphrodi leaped up off the couch and ran up the stairs, Burn followed his actions and went up too. Both boys stood in front of the bathroom door, they could hear water running from the shower. (The shower head is above the bathtub btw.)

"Oi Gazel, you okay?" Burn said after he knocked on the door.

"No. Just get in here!" She sounded like she was in serious pain. Aphrodi opened door and saw Gazel lying in the bathtub with only a dark blue towel covering her body. His face turned redder than Burn's hair.

"S-sorry! I'll come back later!" With that, he shut the door. Burn had a good feeling that Gazel just rolled her eyes at that very moment, so he reopened the door. Gazel was holding her left arm tightly.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I slipped in the bath. I-I think I dislocated my shoulder, it hurts real bad." She said as she winced in pain.

"Okay don't panic. I'll lift you out and we'll get Aphrodi's mum to drive us to the emergency room, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and Burn walked over to her, lifting Gazel out of the tub and carried her out of the bathroom bridal style, much to her embarrassment. "Aphrodi can you turn the water off?" She asked.

"Of course Suzu-chan." He walked in and turned the taps off, stopping the water raining down.

"Hey Aph? Can you tell your mum what happened while I help her?"

"Yeah! I'll be right back." He raced down stairs, but tripped and ended up butt sliding down the flight of stairs to the bottom. "I'm okay!" He yelled, making Burn and Gazel both sweatdrop.

"Alright, let's get you to your room." Burn sighed and walked down the hall to her room, luckily the door was opened so he just walked straight in and sat her down on her bed.

"Burn I need to get changed."

"Oh right. I'll leave you to it." He started to walk out but stopped when Gazel talked again.

"Umm...I kinda need your help." She blushed, god this was embarrassing! She is wearing nothing but a towel and now she's asking her ex rival to help her put clothes on!

"O-oh, umm..." Burn was a lost for words, his face was as red as Aphrodi's minutes before hand.

"Just get me a top that I can put on easily and some shorts."

"R-right." He opened her draw and went through it, brining out a white surfer's tee and light brown cargo shorts...she was such a tomboy. **(A/N: **Hazar for tomboys! *is tomboy myself***)** "Here." He said while handing them to her.

"Thanks." She went to unwrap the towel but then realized Burn was still looking. "Turn around you pervert!" She spat.

Burn blushed and turned around while she managed to slip her shorts on.

"Okay, umm Burn? I need you to lift my arm slowly so I can slip it through the sleeve."

"Sure." He turned around and thank Kami-sama Gazel had her shirt on except the injured arm wasn't through the sleeve like she said. He closed his eyes, just in case he saw anything he wasn't meant to as he tried to find her arm, and then he grabbed something...squishy and kinda around.

"Umm...is that your arm Gazel?"

"Does it feel like an arm?"

"No."

"Then maybe you should let it go."

It then hit him that he was practically groping her and quickly removed his hand. Burn found her arm and carefully as he could he lifted it through the sleeve hole.

"Thanks again." Gazel kinda slightly smiled.

"No prob."

"Oh sweetie are you alright!?" Both turned to the door, a woman in her late 30's with chocolate-brown hair tied up at the back and redish-maroon eyes was standing there. Airi; Aphrodi's mother, ever since Burn and Gazel moved in with them she's treated them as her own.

"Hi Airi. I think I've dislocated my shoulder."

"Let me take a look." She walked to Gazel and examined her arm. "Yeah, this does look like its come out. Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital. Terumi, Haruya you two can come along as well if you want."

"Yeah we'll go." Aphrodi said, Burn nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Everyone get in to the car."

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, Gazel had her arm in a sling which was given to her by one of the nurses. Aphrodi sat down with a clipboard.

"Suzu-chan? The nurse said that you need to write your medical history for the doctor, but I'll write for you since your left-handed."

"Okay, thanks Aphrodi."

"Let's see, Number 1: How did the injury occur?"

"You know what happened."

"Oh right...Slipped in bath...Number 2: Do you have any allergies?"

"Yes, shellfish."

"Okay...shellfish...Number 3: When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I am **not **answering that!" Gazel fumed. Burn turned to Aphrodi.

"I would put down 'right now'." Burn smirked, but earned him an icy death glare from Gazel.

"Next question: Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Okay, Number 5: Any history of drug use?"

"No."

"Number 6: Do you suffer from migraines?"

"I'm getting one."

"Last one: Have you had any past pregnancies, miscarriages or abortions?"

"Absolutely not! What kind of question is that!?"

"Excuse me, Miss Suzuno? The doctor will see you now." The nurse smiled and walked back to her post.

"Alrighty then," Airi started. "I'll go with Fuusuke, you two stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay." Burn and Aphrodi sighed in unison.

About an hour later they were home. The doctor injected some pain-killer drug into Gazel, which had its side effects...

"Gazel stop poking my hair!"

"But your tulip is bouncy~"

She was acting like a child for the rest of the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I know, random. I just wanted to write it xD


End file.
